


Nurse

by Usaegi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, i need more crossdressing yosuke in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usaegi/pseuds/Usaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has his own ideas when he learns of Yosuke's fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I recently played P4 Arena and I swear the way Yosuke and Yu/Souji interact is flirtatious. My fujo eyes interpreted everything they said to each other as "ah yes they are dating"
> 
> Anyway this takes place on the night Yu/Souji comes back in Arena. (Sorry about random changes in character perspective)

“Your friend is coming over tonight, right? Did you clean your room?”

“ _Yes_ , Mom, for the hundredth time, I cleaned my room.”

Despite his irritation towards his mother, Yosuke was quite excited for his best friend (and boyfriend) to visit for Golden Week. Time usually went by slowly for Yosuke, since every day was just the same boring day of sleeping through class, or dealing with children knocking over displays at Junes, but these past two months were especially slow. The Investigation Team disbanded, there was no reason to explore the TV world anymore, and worst of all, his partner went back home to the city. But finally, Souji was coming back.

“We’re leaving now, make sure you’re a good host. Leftovers are in the fridge. And um…what else…”

“I’ll be just fine, Mom. Have a nice trip.”

Yosuke waved to his parents as they walked out of the door. Honestly, it was relieving that they were leaving for a few days. There was no doubt that they’d be having sex; Souji was like a sexual fiend, and since Yosuke certainly wasn’t …quiet in bed, an empty house was ideal.

As if on cue, the boy’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his cell phone vibrating on the dining room table with the name “Souji” lit up on the small phone display.

“Hey, Partner, you on your way?” Yosuke answered, trying to contain his excitement.

“Actually, I just arrived at the station. Dojima said he’d bring me to your place but it seems like he’s busy with his job tonight. It’ll take me a little while but I’ll walk over there, alright?” Souji’s voice was calm as always, despite the fact that he’d have to walk an hour or so to get to the Hanamura household.

“Dude, that sucks, want me to get on my bike and meet up with you?”

“You’d probably be better off staying _off_ of your bicycle…” Yosuke could hear the tiny laughter in his voice.

“H-Hey, that was one time…! …Or two…or…more.”

Typical Souji. He’d likely never let Yosuke forget his days of falling into trashcans. The boy on the phone let out a chuckle before reassuring his best friend that he’d be okay and then ended the call.

Precisely 47 minutes later, Souji arrived, and Yosuke invited him upstairs to his room.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot your special souvenir.” Souji said apologetically.

“Souvenir? Don’t even worry about it, man.”

“Teddie really insisted on me bringing you more nurses since your other ones got trashed.”

Yosuke felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Of _course_ Teddie mentioned that to Souji. Yosuke quietly cursed Teddie, swearing he would make his next shift at Junes a living hell.

“I didn’t know you were into nurses.” Souji spoke casually about it. Though most people would be unable to see it, Yosuke saw the glint of amusement in his eyes through his calm façade.

“Shut up. I bet you’re into something worse, like vampire…feet.”

Souji snickered as he took a step closer to his (boy)friend. He reached into his bag as he spoke,

“Actually, I’m into you…”

And pulled out a plastic …bundle that seemed to contain some light pink outfit of some sort.

“…crossdressing.” Souji smiled, handing the package to Yosuke.

Inside, the words “Nurse Outfit” practically hit Yosuke in the face. Surely, Souji didn’t expect him to wear it, right? But with a single glance, Yosuke knew that he definitely expected him to wear it.

“You’d look really cute.”

“Y-you think? …Wait, that’s not the problem!” Yosuke blurted in embarrassment.

Souji took the outfit wrapped in plastic and opened the wrapping to remove the costume. He held it up in the air, looking at it as though he were a girl deciding on a dress to wear, and frowned.

“I could try to wear it, if you want.” Yosuke spat out a little laugh and then shook his head.

“Dude, do you know how scary you looked when you crossdressed?”

“What do you mean, I was gorgeous.” There was his deadpan humor again. Sighing, Yosuke bitterly snatched the light pink nurse dress from Souji’s hands.

“Fine, I’ll wear it.”

Honestly, the image of him wearing a tight, short dress was beyond embarrassing, but Yosuke figured that it’d make Souji happy. He _did_ pay money for this thing after all. Where’d he get this, anyway?

“D-Don’t look when I’m changing.” Yosuke sputtered, his face flushed.

Souji simply responded with a smile, that gentle smile that always made his partner’s heart flutter. With a pout, Yosuke went to the corner of his room and began to undress. As he waited, Souji tossed his jacket to where the rest of his belongings were, and sat down at the table in the center of the room, making sure to face the other way to respect his best friend’s wishes.

…Except Souji happened to notice the TV screen reflecting the boy in the corner, flustered while pulling the dress over his head. Whoops.

After a couple minutes, Yosuke reluctantly walked over to Souji.

“I look ridiculous, I’m sure of it.” He muttered.

Souji turned to look at him and froze momentarily. It looked better on him than he imagined. The dress had the perfect tightness, and although Yosuke wasn’t curvy, the way the clothing accentuated his waist certainly was a turn-on for Souji. Without words, he stood up and slid his hands down the sides of Yosuke’s body.

“L-Like what you see?” Yosuke joked, trying to hide his embarrassment amidst the awkward silence.

“You can’t tell? I’m …really turned on.” Souji breathed, unable to pick up on the sarcasm.

Though somehow, Yosuke’s worries and embarrassment suddenly relieved a bit, knowing that his partner actually found him appealing like this.

Souji took Yosuke’s hand and sat down on the bed, pulling his nurse on top of him. Yosuke tried straddling Souji’s lap, but the dress was so tight around the top of his thighs that it only rolled up a bit to reveal his plaid underwear. “This thing is way too tight…” Yosuke began to complain, but immediately stopped when Souji rolled up the skirt of the dress a little more, and pushed his hand up against Yosuke’s now-growing-hard dick. The crossdressing boy flinched in reaction.

Souji was loving this. Like, _really_ loving this. Everything from the feeling of his boyfriend’s ass against his hand, to the way Yosuke had his hand over his mouth to quiet his desperate breathing. And on top of all that, how sexy he looked in his tight nurse outfit. Growing impatient, Souji yanked Yosuke’s underwear down his thighs, and gently pulled his crossdressing partner down onto the bed.

Yosuke’s swollen cock was peeking out from under the bottom of the dress, seemingly as if to beckon for attention. The boy on top wasted no time in bringing his face down and wrapping his lips around his partner’s dick. Souji knew just how Yosuke liked it; kissing against the side of his dick, and then slowly pushing it into his mouth, sucking hard in intervals. Then, when Yosuke could barely keep from thrusting his hips, taking his cock as far as it would go, against his throat, and then pulling back slowly, letting his tongue drag along the bottom side.

But today Souji wasn’t going to let him cum from a blowjob. So Yosuke let out a meek sigh when his erection was released from the wet pressure.

“Do you still keep your lube in the cabinet?” Souji asked, while pulling Yosuke’s underwear off of his legs completely.

Yosuke simply nodded, assuming his voice would likely be shaky if he spoke.

Souji quickly grabbed the bottle of lube in record time, squeezing out the substance onto his fingers rather hastily. Yosuke secretly loved seeing Souji like this; his usually calm demeanor was replaced with lust and desperation. And no one else got to see it but him.

“Ngh…”

Souji attempted to hold back his impatience and gently pushed his finger into Yosuke, and noticed how easily it went in. Maybe he…

Might as well ask.

“Do you, perhaps, use a dildo?”

“NO!”

That couldn’t have been any less convincing. It was so like Yosuke that Souji couldn’t keep from smiling. Though frankly, it was pretty hot to envision him fucking himself with a sex toy. What if he’d call out Souji’s name as he did it? Oh _fuck._

Yosuke hid his face behind his arm while muttering some ‘stupid’s and ‘dammit’s to himself, failing to notice Souji’s face glowing with aphrodisia from his own fantasies.

Souji pulled Yosuke’s leg to his face and kissed the inner thigh as he worked another finger into Yosuke’s wetness. He was probably loosened up enough, judging from the way Yosuke was whining, but Souji decided to tease his nurse some more. His fingers found a slightly swollen area inside and pushed up hard against it.

“H-hoh my ghod…!”

Yosuke shuddered as he moaned out some garbled words. It felt fantastic, so good that he could probably cum like this, but…

“H-Hey, Partner…”

Yosuke didn’t need to finish his sentence for Souji to understand what he wanted. Souji wanted it too, especially with how much his own dick was hurting from being so hard while constrained in his pants. In reply, he removed his fingers from Yosuke’s hole with an obscene wet noise. All the embarrassment from earlier had now dissipated, and all either boy cared about now was having some hard sex.

Souji released his cock from his pants and pushed into the ring of muscle, savoring the sweet moans coming from his adorable partner. Yosuke was gripping the hands on his hips tightly as he adjusted to Souji’s fucking huge dick buried inside him.

“Y-Yosuke…” Souji gasped, leaning forward to kiss Yosuke’s neck. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting, but it certainly didn’t seem to bother Yosuke at all.

“Haa…ah…f…fuck…” Yosuke choked out, starting to match Souji’s pace.

Suddenly, Souji pulled out, putting all pleasure to a halt. Before Yosuke could say anything, the other spoke first.

“Can you get on top?”

“Yeah…”

Without hesitation, Yosuke got up and climbed on top of his sweaty boyfriend, taking his dick and meeting it with his own asshole, and brought himself down. Souji had his eyes shut, breathing heavily now as Yosuke rode him. The room was filled with grunts, moans, and sloppy noises as they felt themselves give in to sheer bliss. Though Yosuke had been clumsy with riding Souji in the past, now he was almost skillful at it, lifting his hips until only the tip of Souji’s cock was inside, and bringing himself back down in one swift move, squeezing down as he went. Yosuke could feel his muscles start to ache as he kept moving his hips.

“S-Souji…”

As though he could read minds, Souji grabbed Yosuke’s sides and placed him down against the bed and thrust into him rather forcefully, as both were growing closer to climax.

“You’re p-pretty into this…ngh…if you’re calling me by my…name…” Souji teased, though barely able to speak as he pounded into Yosuke.

“Shut…up…aah!”

Souji buried his face into the crook of Yosuke’s neck, biting to elicit more lewd noises from him. This was something Souji often found himself doing when he was close to the edge, and knowing that his partner was about to lose it would push Yosuke to his limit too.

“Gh…I’m…gonna cum…” Souji warned, practically panting now, as he picked up speed with his thrusts.

“H… _oh god_ …m-me too…I’m-!”

Something between a shrill cry and a moan fell from Yosuke’s lips as he came. As he did, he squeezed down tightly on Souji’s about-to-burst cock, and Souji was unable to hold back as he loudly gasped along with his explosive orgasm.

For a few long moments, the two shared a deep kiss while their minds began to clear.

“You came in me without asking again.”

Yosuke pouted, feigning annoyance. Souji actually didn’t realize that he had, and felt horribly apologetic for being so lost in the moment. But even without words, Yosuke could see all those emotions on his face and simply laughed. Yeah, Souji was a lot cuter like this than his usual frigid face.

“Was the nurse outfit _that_ appealing to you?” Yosuke teased, pushing Souji playfully.

“Ha, maybe I have a thing for nurses now.”


End file.
